


Y ROBARIA LA NAVIDAD

by tabora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, pre-wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabora/pseuds/tabora
Summary: Si estuviera seguro, lo haría.





	Y ROBARIA LA NAVIDAD

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es parte del "Reto de 10 días para navidad" de La página de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.  
> Es el cuarto reto. Espero que os guste.

4 Decoración del Hogar

Y ROBARIA LA NAVIDAD  
de Tabora

Abre los ojos en la oscuridad, escuchando sin moverse, sabe que hay algo extraño pero no escucha nada, así que cierra los ojos otra vez y se deja abrazar por el calorcito de la cama. Está a punto de caer dormido cuando se da cuenta del silencio que le envuelve. Silencio.

Se levanta de un brinco y se inclina hacia la otra cama, esa en la que debería dormir su hermano, en la que debería respirar rompiendo el silencio que los envuelve. Sammy no está.

Empieza a llamarle a voces, sin miedo a despertar a nadie, como de costumbre están solos. Dean hace ya algunos años que está convencido de que los espíritus, fantasmas y demás monstruos odian la Navidad, porque John nunca llega a tiempo para pasar esas fechas con ellos. Mientras le llama toca las sabanas revueltas y están frías, eso le asusta, Sammy no se suele levantar de la cama y cuando eso pasa suele hacer el ruido suficiente como para despertarle, por eso al recorrer la pequeña habitación del motel y no encontrarlo corre asustado a vestirse. 

Cuando termina de hacerlo busca el arma que siempre tiene bajo la almohada, John no le deja tener un cuchillo dice que por ahora en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tiene todas las de perder, y cuando la agarra empieza a fijarse en las cosas que hay por la habitación y en lo posibles rastros que, si alguien ha entrado habría dejado. No hay nada diferente a como ellos lo han dejado al ir a acostarse.

Bueno si lo hay, el abrigo rojo con los guantes y gorro a juego que Sam se empeño en comprar no está en su sitio. 

Ahora solo tiene que rebuscar en la cama y como piensa, no hay ni rastro del pequeño muñeco de tela que, aunque Sammy lo niega, siempre esconde entre sus sabanas. El mismo, ha visto a Smith en la cama esta noche, así que si no está, solo puede estar en la maleta y si es así, es Sam quien se ha ido voluntariamente después de guardarlo.

Cinco minutos después ya está en la calle, Smith está en su escondite “Secreto” y Sam se ha fugado por unas horas. Camina hasta la esquina mirando a todos lados, buscando algún rastro que su hermanito pueda haber dejado en su escapada y entonces la ve, a unos sesenta metros una casa resplandece en la oscuridad de la noche y entonces recuerda la conversación que tuvieron esa misma noche mientras cenaban.

\---

— ¿Podemos decorar la habitación?

— ¿Decorar con qué?, todo eso cuesta dinero Sammy y no nos queda mucho, si quieres seguir desayunando cereales, y no galletas, no podemos gastar en tonterías.

—Pero Deannnn, solo unas luces de colores, luego podíamos ponerlas en el cabecero de la cama. Alan dice que su mama le deja poner unas cuantas durante el resto del año…

—Ese Alan solo es un miedoso, nosotros no necesitamos nada de eso.

— Dean, ¡son taaannn bonitas! y Alan dice que en su casa, su mama pone adornos en todas la puertas y que…

—Ya cállate!!!, No voy a dejarte que te juntes con ese Alan, de seguro no dice más que exageraciones y mentiras.

\---

Ha visto como Sam mira las casas adornadas y a la gente que pasea con regalos, sonriendo y cantando alegres canciones… y sabe que su hermano merece tener algo de todo eso, pero él hace lo que puede, incluso ha ahorrado desde hace semanas para poder comprarle un libro de cuentos de los que Sam siempre habla. Le gustaría darle muchos más regalos pero no puede hacer mucho mas.

La casa es como un gigantesco imán y supone que encontrara a Sam al lado, mirándola hechizado o tal vez asomado a laguna ventana. Pero cuando llega a su lado, no le ve por ningún sitio. En silencio empieza a rodearla y cuando llega a la zona donde se abre un pequeño jardín, ve el reflejo de la decoración interior. ¡Reluce aun más que el exterior! Entonces lo ve, hay una de las puertas de cristal que da al jardín abierta.

Cuando después de cruzar el jardín entra en la casa, la atraviesa en silencio buscando alguna señal del pequeño y después de unos minutos le encuentra. Sam está sentado en la mitad de un salón, a su derecha dos grandes sofás alrededor de una mesa grande y baja llena de golosinas y galletas, a su izquierda una chimenea adornada con espumillón de color plata con figuras de renos en cristal, luces blancas y grandes calcetines verdes con nombres de personas. Lazos verdes y plata se extienden allí y allá con burbujas de cristal con nieve, duendes, renos dibujados en ellas. 

Pero Sam solo mira el árbol que hay en frente suya, un enorme abeto de ramas verdes, perfectamente adornado con plata, verde y cristal y luces blancas brillantes; y a sus pies un montón de regalos envueltos en colores alegres.

— ¿Ves como es la cosa más bonita que has visto en tu vida?

No le sorprende que le hable como si siempre hubiera estado allí, de alguna manera ellos siempre saben cuando el otro está cerca. Pero no puede opinar, todo lo que puede ver es la cara emocionada de Sam, todas las luces y brillos reflejados en sus ojos. Jamas ha visto a su hermano tan deslumbrado.

Se van de la casa cuando empieza a amanecer, han observado toda la decoración tranquilamente y Dean está seguro de que el pequeño sabe de memoria todos los adornos que están repartidos por ese lujoso salón. Cuando vuelven a la cutre habitación donde viven esta temporada, Sam directamente va a su bolsa para tomar a Smith y se acuesta tapándose hasta la cabeza y haciéndose un ovillo. Dean tarda más, el tiempo necesario para sacar el libro que ha comprado para Sam y colocar sobre él un pequeño adorno de cristal que ha robado en la casa segundos antes de salir.

Si supiera que esas cosas asegurarían la felicidad de Sam toda la vida, cada año, en Navidad, robaría todos esos adornos.


End file.
